Okay, I'm a Shotakon!
by Megumi Dee
Summary: Belum? Aku sekarang ini sedang menyukai seseorang, tahu, yang jadi masalah, adalah, dia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. my New Story, Hitsuhina, RnR Please!


Okay, I'm a Shotakon!

© Megumi-is-Dee

Bleach © Tite kubo

-XxX-

January, at Hueco Mundo high School…

"Momo, sudah berapa cowok tuh, yang kamu tolak?" tanya Rukia, karena ia baru saja menemani Momo untuk menolak pernyataan cinta seorang kakak kelas.

"Entah, ayo pulang…" kata Momo, cuek.

"Ya ampun Momo, jangan-jangan kamu enggak pernah suka sama cowok?" tanya Rukia, ngeri.

"Enggaklah, belum aja, kali…" kata Momo. 'Belum? Aku sekarang ini sedang menyukai seseorang, tahu, yang jadi masalah, adalah, dia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Dia anak kelas 3 SMP. Mau tahu bagaimana aku bisa suka dengannya? Itu karena, sekolahku ini, sebuah Yayasan, dan Lingkungan SMP dan SMU jadi satu, meski dibatasi, tapi ada satu tempat dimana Siswa SMP dan SMU bisa bertemu, dan itu Perpustakaan, jadi, begini ceritanya…

-Flashback, a month ago-

"Sastra, sastra…" gumam Momo, seraya meneliti deretan buku yang ada.

"Hey kak, kau mencari Sastra?" tanya Seseorang.

"Eh, er, iya,"

"Di sebelah sini…" ujar anak berambut putih itu seraya menggandeng Momo.

"Er, terima kasih…" kata Momo.

"Sama-sama…" kata Toushiro. Lalu ia menatap lekat Momo.

"Eh? Er, ada apa?" tanya Momo merasa kurang enak.

"Ehehehe, enggak, aku baru kali ini melihat kakak, berarti kakak bukan dari SMP sini, ya?" tanyanya langsung.

"Ng, iya, kebetulan aku mendapat Beasiswa masuk ke sekolah ini…" jelas Momo singkat.

"Oh, wah, hebat, eh, ada kotoran di rambut kakak…" kata Toushiro seraya mengambil kotoran dari rambut Momo.

"Ng, terima kasih…" kata Momo, malu-malu. Maklum, Toushiro tidak bisa di bilang tidaak cakep.

"Hey, Toushiro!" panggil seseorang.

"Oh, maaf, aku pergi dulu, samapi ketemu lagi, dagh!" kata Toushiro seraya pergi.

"Dagh, Toushiro…" gumam Momo.

-End of Flashback-

"Dagh Momo, sampai besok!" kata Rukia, lalu masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

"Eh, Oh, iya, dagh!" kata Momo, yang baru sadar kalau sudah sampai di rumah Rukia.

-XxX-

"Tadaima…" ujar Momo.

"Momo, sudah pulang? Cepat makan ya, sayang, tetangga sebelah memberikan Sup miso dalam jumlah banyak, karena ia baru pindah…" kata Okaasan dari Ruang keluarga.

"Lho? Sudah ada yang mengontrak lagi?" tanya Momo seraya duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Tidak, kali ini rumah di sebelah di beli…" kata Okaasan.

"Oh, gitu, semoga bukan nenek-nenek aneh seperti waktu itu, atau pengantin baru aneh yang menempati sebelumnya…" kata Momo sambil lalu, menuju kamarnya.

-XxX-

"Momo, ayo ke rumah sebelah, dia ada pesta kecil-kecilan…" kata Okaasan.

"Wah, tadi sup Miso, sekarang pesta…" kata Momo.

"Sudah sayang, ayo ikut saja…" kata Otou-san.

"Baik…"

-XxX-

"Wah, keluarga Hinamori, terima kasih mau datang, silahkan masuk…" ujar Mrs. Hitsugaya.

"Iya, terima kasih…" kata Okaasan.

"Wah, ini, anak keluarga Hinamori? Manis ya, mungkin kau mau berkenalan dengan anakku di taman belakang?" tanya Mr. Hitsugaya. Momo melirik Okaasan, dan Okaasan hanya mengangguk. Lalu mengikuti perintah, Momo menuju taman belakang.

Namun sesampainya di taman belakang, ia justru tak menemukan siapa pun.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya Seseorang. Lalu Momo menoleh, "Lho? Kakak Perpustakaan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Toushiro?" tanya Momo, kelepasan.

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ah, ng, itu, waktu itu kan Pacarmu memanggilmu begitu, yang di perpustakaan…" kata Momo.

"Oh, eh? Bukan, dia bukan pacar, Cuma teman sebangku saja, by the way, nama kakak siapa?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ah, Momo, Momo Hinamori…" kata Momo dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Oh, begitu, oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Bantu aku, ya, beradaptasi di lingkungan ini…" kata Toushiro.

"Pastinya!" kata Momo semangat.

"Oh iya, ayo makan kue!" kata Toushiro, seraya menggandeng Momo.

"Eh, a-ayo~!"

-XxX-

"Wah, jadi Toushiro dan Momo satu sekolah, ya? Wah, kalau begitu tiap pagi, kalian berangkat bareng aja!" kata Ibu Hitsugaya.

"Ah iya, ide bagus!" ujar Ibu Hinamori.

'Berangkat bareng tiap pagi bareng Toushiro? Asyi~k!' batin Momo.

-XxX-

"Hey~! Nee~!"

"Ngh, iya, iya, aku bangun…" kata Momo, seraya membuka matanya dengan setengah sadar.

"Nee-chan~!" ujar seseorang, langsung memeluk Momo.

"Hee? Kyaa~!" ujar Momo kaget.

"Eh? Nee-chan?" tanya anak itu kaget.

"Eh? Kau siapa?" tanya Momo bingung. Memperhatikan mahluk kecil berambut putih namun bermata Orange terang yang masih memeluknya. "Toushiro?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan~! Ini Masshiro, bukan Toushiro-Niisan…" ujar anak cute itu dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kyaaa~! Imutnya~!" jerit Momo seraya mencium pipi Masshiro.

"Eh? Nee-san? Adikku merepotkan ya?" tanya Toushiro begitu mendengar jeritan dan langsung masuk ke kamar Momo.

"Tidak, hanya saja dia Cute sekali~" ujar Momo, masih mencubiti pipi Masshiro.

"Hee-hang, hakhittt! (Nee-chan, sakit)" ujar Masshiro.

"Ehehehe, maaf, ah, Masshiro keluar dulu, ya, nee-chan mau mandi dulu…" kata Momo.

"Gak, Shiro mau ikut~" ujar anak kelas dua SD itu.

"Ehh, tidak boleh~!" ujar Toushiro, seraya menggendong Masshiro dan membawanya keluar. "Momo-nee, nanti ku jemput!"

"Oke!"

-XxX-

"Hehehe, Nee-chan, maafkan adikku tadi, ya, hehehehe…" ujar Toushiro.

"Sudahlah tak apa, namanya juga anak-anak," kata Momo Ringan.

"Hmm, oh ya, Nee-chan suka Baseball?" tanya Toushiro.

"Hmm, lumayan, memangnya kenapa?" Momo balik bertanya.

"Yah, aku anggota klub baseball, mungkin Nee-chan mau menontonku sepulang sekolah? Hehehehe…" katanya Malu-malu.

"Wah, boleh banget!" ujar Momo dengan Semangat tingkat tinggi.

"Hahahaha, oke, ku tunggu…"

-XxX-

"Strike satu!"

"Strike Dua!"

"Plok!" sebuah bola dipukul jauh oleh Toushiro.

"Great, Toushiro!" teriak Momo dari bangku penonton.

"Ehem!" ujar seseorang seraya bedeham keras di sengaja. Dia adalah Renji Abarai, pelatih klub Baseball SMP dan teman Sekelas Momo.

"Apa sih?" ujar Momo kesal.

"Kau mengganggu tahu!" kata Renji, seraya berbalik meneriaki Momo yang ada di Bangku penonton, namun ia sudah tak ada.

"Aku kan Penonton! Suka-suka dong!" ujar Momo sewot, di belakang Renji.

"Ahh! Dasar Cerewet!"

"Nanas!"

"Ribut!"

"Baboon!"

"Cengeng!"

"Tato enggak jelas!"

"Pelatih, kita menghabiskan anda menghabiskan Durasi…" ujar Hisagi, sahabat Renji.

"Hah! Awas kau Hinamori! Semua! Kumpul!" ujar Renji seraya mengumpulkan anak buahnya.

-XxX-

"Nee-chan akrab sekli dengan Pelatih, ya…" kata Toushiro, saat itu mereka sedang mengumpulkan bola dari lapangan, karena Toushiro yang piket Dan Momo membantunya.

"Ah, tidak juga, Cuma dia memang menjengkelkan…" sungut Momo.

"Hahahahahaha…" tawa Toushiro.

"Ahh, ini Toushiro, sudah semua," kata Momo, seraya menuju Toushiro dengan bola-bola di pelukkannya. "Ahh!" Momo terantuk Batu dan..

Brukk!

Ia menimpa Toushiro, dengan Posisi yang-kurang-baik-dan-kurang-bagus-dilihat.

"Ah! Ma-maaf!" kata Momo, seraya berusaha beranjak, Namun tiba-tiba dua buah tangan merangkulnya sehingga ia tak bangun dan tetap menimpa Toushiro. "Eh? To-Toushiro, le-lepas~" kata MOmo, yang semakin merah padam, apalagi di lapangan itu mereka hanya berdua.

"Umm, Nee-chan, sebenarnya, aku mau jujur…" kata Toushiro.

"Ya?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan Pertama, saat Nee-chan di Upacara penerimaan Murid baru, dan, aku mau jujur, Aku, suka Nee-chan…" ujar Toushiro, wajahnya yang putih itu kini menjadi merah, semerah langit senja yang ada di atas mereka.

"Egh? Ja-jadi? Toushiro juga suka padaku?" tanya Momo kaget.

"Juga?" Toushiro balik bertanya, seraya membiarkan ia dan Momo duduk.

"Yah, wa-waktu di Perpustakaan, a-aku jatuh cinta pada Pandangan pertama…" Ujar Momo.

"Syukurlah!" ujar Toushiro, seraya memeluk Momo lagi.

"Ehh? Ini bukan Mimpi, kan?" tanya Momo, antara kaget dan Senang.

"Tentu saja bukan!"

-XxX-

"Chu~" Toushiro mengecup Pipi Momo.

"Mocchi, bangun…" ujar Toushiro.

"Hmmh, iya, aku bangun…" kata Momo, seraya mengucek matanya.

"Hehehehe, ayo cepat, kalau tidak ku cium, nih…" ujar Toushiro.

"Eh, Iya-Iya!" ujar Momo, langsung terduduk. "Toushiro~!" ujar Momo, seraya memukul lengan Toushiro.

"Hehehehe, Peace!" kata Toushiro.

"Kau masuk dari jendela lagi?" tanya Momo, sudah dua minggu lebih Toushiro melakukan ritual paginya itu.

"Biarin…" kata Toushiro seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar!" kata Momo, seraya mengetuk pelan kepala kekasihnya itu. "Sudah sana, aku mau mandi dulu…"

"Ikut~"

"Hey!"

"Iya-iya, aku kembali, ahahahahaha…" ujar Toushiro, geli melihat wajah Merah Momo. "Ah! Baru ingat…"

deg!

"Ya?" tanya Momo.

"Kapan Mocchi memperkenalkan aku dengan teman-teman Mocchi?"

"Ah~! Teman-temanku masih sibuk semua, tapi pasti secepatnya aku memperkenalkanmu ke teman-temanku~" kata Momo, meyakinkan.

"hmm, baiklah, aku kembali dulu…" kata Toushiro, seraya keluar lewt jendela.

-XxX-

"Ha~h, gimana nih, gimana kalau semua teman men-capku sebagai 'Shotakon' ahh, aku bingung~!" kata Momo, di kamar Mandi. "Toushiro itu, lebih Muda, dan juga lebih pendek, ah~!" kata Momo, tambah pusing. "hah, sudahlah…"

-XxX-

"Momo!" kata Rukia. Menyapa sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa rukia-chan?" tanya Momo.

"Kiyone kemarin melihat mu dengan seorang cowok, dia adik sepupumu ya?" tanya Rukia poloos.

'Adik Sepupu?' pikir Momo getir. "Bu-bukan," kata Momo.

"Jadi siapa?" tanya Rukia, belum sempat Momo menjawab, bel sudah berbunyi. Selama pelajaran Momo tak dapat berkonsentrasi.

-XxX-

"Mocchi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Toushiro, memperhatikan pacarnya itu sedari tadi terus menerus cemberut.

"Ti, tidak apa…" kata Momo getir.

"Hmm, baiklah, ah, jadi kapan nih? Mocchi mau…"

"Sudah diam!" potong Momo kasar.

"Mocchi?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau pacar yang lebih tua, tahu!" sembur Momo, lalu ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Toushiro yang benar-benar terkejut akan kata-katanya itu.

-XxX-

"Momo, cepat sayang, Toushiro sudah menejemputmu!" teriak Ibu Hinamori. Lalu Momo turun dengan malas-malasan.

"Hey 'Nee-chan' ayo cepat, kita bisa terlambat.." kata Toushiro, namun ia memeberi penekanan khusus pada kata 'Nee-chan'.

"Kami berangkat…" ujar Momo seraya keluar dari rumahnya. Sepanjang jalan mereka tidak berbicara APAPUN. Dan saat di dekat Gerbang…

"Jika kau mau cari pacar yang lebih tua silahkan…" ujar Toushiro, lalu mendahului Momo masuk ke Gerbang sekolah, meninggalkan Momo dengan hati yang mencelos.

-XxxX-

"Hinamori, soal nomor 24…" ujar Aizen-sensei.

"maaf, saya belum kerjakan yang itu."

"hah, kau ini, ingat lho, soal ini banyak keluar di Ujian. Selanjutnya…"

"Momo?"

-XxX-

"Momo ada apa? Sepertinya sedang banyak masalah…"

"Uhh, Rukia, Huwee~" ujar Momo, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir Airmata. "Aku, sudah berbohong, huwe~"

"Hmm, sabar, kalau begitu, jelaskan lah padanya…"

"Jelaskan?"

"Ya!"

"Baiklah!" ujar Momo, langsung berlari, menuju Gedung SMP.

-XxX-

"Kyaa~! Toushiro, kau keren!" teriak Fans-Fans Toushiro.

'EKH? Toushiro se popular ini di sekolah?' pikir Momo ngeri. "HEY MINGGIR!" teriak Momo, seketika para gadis itu menjauh.

"Eh? Momo?" tanya Toushiro bingung.

"Toushiro~!" belum sempat Momo melanjutkan bicaranya, sebuah bola Baseball mendarat sempurna di kepalanya.

-XxX-

"Ngh…"

"Momo? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Toushiro, saat itu mereka berdua berada di UKS

"Eh? Toushiro? To-Toushiro, Huwee~!" ujar Momo, langsung menangis dan memeluk Toushiro.

"Eh? Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Toushiro bingung.

"Huwee~! Maaf maaf maaf! Maafkan aku!"

"Hahh, iya, iya, aku sudah maafin Momo, kok…" kata Toushiro, seraya mengelus kepala Momo.

"Sekali lagi maaf~! Aku, aku tidak bermaksud… ngh~!" kata Momo, namun terpotong karena tiba-tiba Toushiro menciumnya. "To-Toushiro!" ujar Momo dengan wajah Merah.

"Sudah jangan Minta maaf lagi, aku tidak apa-apa kok, yang penting Momo setia pada ku…" kata Toushiro, tersenyum lebar.

"Uhm iya!" kata Momo. "Ah, iya…"

-XxX-

"Teman-Teman, a-aku mau memperkenalkan Pacarku!" ujar Momo dengan wajah merah. "Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro, dia memang masih SMP, juga lebih pendek dariku, tapi~! Aku, Suka padanya~!" jelas Momo.

"Eh? Tidak apa sih…"

"Iya, ya…"

"Salam kenal.." kata Toushiro.

"Kyaaa~!" teriak Kiyone, Rukia, dan yang lainnya, melihat ke-cute-an Toushiro.

"Ku pikir cowok lebih muda itu 'enggak banget' ternyata…"

"Iya! Toushiro kaya' cowok-cowok Johnny's nih!"

"Hehehehe," tawa Momo.

"tapi Momo parah nih, suka sama dua tahun lebih muda…" sindir Rukia.

"Biar aja, I'm a Shotakon!"

"Hahahahahaa!"

-Tamat-

Dee: Semoga kalian suka~ and Mohon di RnR~! =^,^=


End file.
